flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaharima Jasmyne Idris
Kaharima Jasmyne Idris is a young Zodiac spirit summoning Diviner and a member of Halcyon Guild. Personality If you look up the definition of bubbly in the dictionary Kaharima’s picture is sure to come up. She loves to make people smile, and really hates when someone is sad or upset, excluding her of course. If she had to pick between making a complete stranger smile and making herself smile she would make the stranger smile. She is almost completely selfless. At least she tries to be. Kaharima loves to laugh and loves to smile. Kaharima really enjoys singing and dancing, though not as much since the accident. Since the accident Kaharima is a little more hard on herself and doesn’t enjoy participating as much as she used to, she enjoys watching. Kaharima rely’s on her birds a lot now since the accident. They are her left eye now. Known Attacks/Abilities * Call of the horn: Using the feathers of Taurus, Aries, and Capricorn she grants someone temporary strength in combat. It only lasts for how long she can hold it. If the combat is heavy it is harder for her to hold it, she also has to have eyes on who ever she is granting strength to. She can only give it to ONE person. * Holy Trinity: She summons Aquarius, Virgo and Libra. The three fire a blast of elemental powers (sand based) at the opponent. Aquarius fires a blast of water, Virgo a blast of Sand, and Libra a blast of air. She can only use this once after a full recharge of power. If she uses it she can not attack for the rest of the battle, it is a last ditch effort type move. * Leo's Roar: She summons Leo to the field and he lets out a loud sound wave roar and joins the battle. The sound wave temporarily places fear into an enemy stunning them for 30 seconds to get their bearings. Then he joins the battle for a good twenty minutes before disappearing. * War Horse: She summons Sagittarius to the battle. She can grant a team mate temporary speed. It only lasts for how long she can hold it. If the combat is heavy it is harder for her to hold it, she also has to have eyes on who ever she is granting strength to. She can only give it to ONE person. * Gemini's thunder: She sends a jolt of electricity through an enemy. She can create a chain of three people. If its one person she can stop a heart but if its more she simply electrocutes them. Background Kaharima was born second in the Royal family. Since Rima and her brother are Royal there are some Mimic’s that really dislike them, because of this she and her brother were very sheltered. They were not allowed to leave the castle, for Kaharima it was okay, she didn’t mind between singing and learning to dance she was very happy. Especially when she received her two best friends, Amani (purple) and Fadil (red), she got them as eggs when one of the villagers brought them to the castle as a gift for her sixth birthday. Kaharima and her brother are very, very close always have been. When Kaharima was eight and Khalil was ten she followed him on one of his adventures. The two travelled into a group of ruins, not expecting anything to be there. That was until Rima found a creature locked in a cage chained up, feeling bad for it she found a way to release the creature. That’s when they found out truly why the beast was locked up, it attacked Rima. She was brutally attacked by the beast, if her brother and her birds had not come to rescue the poor girl she would have been killed. From the attack the girl was bed bound for one year, six months of the year she was in a coma from the blood loss. The other four months she spent trying to rest and heal. After the year the only mark left from the attack is her completely white eye. She went completely blind in her left eye. Never once did her birds leave her side. Since the attack she has continued to be her happy self, except for one thing. She no longer enjoys the art of song and dance, she would rather sit in the back of the room and watch. If at all. Kaharima still treasures the bond with her older brother, if he wasn’t there she wouldn’t have wanted to fight to wake up from the coma. He was very helpful in her healing. He and her Birds helped her learn how to see with one eye. The only other thing that Rima was given was the twelve feathers of the zodiac from her mother. Every female child is passed down the twelve feathers. Each feather summons a creature of the zodiac. She treasures them and rarely uses them. When Rima and Khalil were young, four and six, their mother passed away. Leaving Khalil with the words telling him to always look after his sister, and Rima the twelve feathers. Kaharima has vowed to stand at her brothers side no matter what, he could want to destroy the world and she would follow him. She loves her brother very, very, very much and feels that she owes him so much for protecting her that day. Her birds too. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Mimics Category:Halcyon members Category:Sejuani xo